


To Call Somewhere Home

by StarCrumbs23



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, High School, Human Zim (Invader Zim), M/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, ZaDr, non-binary zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrumbs23/pseuds/StarCrumbs23
Summary: After the death of his mother, Zim has been living with his uncle red and uncle purple, who have a contrasting and complicated relationship towards them. Things could be worse, but there's Family secret that Zim is totally unaware about. Once the cat is out of the bag, things can never be the same.Dib has been experiencing a reoccurring dream about the same green blurr he believes is an alien for six years now.He doesn't know why they started, but as soon as the new student moves into town, things start to make more sense.Dib has questions, and seeks out for answers.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	To Call Somewhere Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib is focused on securing his dream college, so he can work alongside his father in Membrane labs.  
> Zim is focused on having a better future for himself and his step-brother, Gir.
> 
> When they collide, is it like deja vu? Or is there a piece missing in this picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Zim is a Human and both Zim and Dib are 18 as seniors in High School.  
> 

Dib was alone and noted the room was dark, not a whole lot was inside it other than desks and chairs. Walking towards the door and opening it, he watches a green blurb run by him, giggling almost childishly.  
" _I'm going to take over the earth, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me!_ " The small green blur screamed in a scratchy voice, running away from Dib down a long hallway with lockers.  
" _Not today, alien!_ " Dibs feet seemed to move on their own, chasing after it and staying in pace with them. It seemed like every time Dib got close, almost able to grab them, they'd slip away and laugh at him, but never turning to face him.  
" _You'll never catch me!_ " They teased, running though the doorway and letting the brightness from outside in, causing Dibs vision to go white for a moment; making i'm close his eyes, only able the hear the laughter fade away.  
When Dib opened his eyes again, he's looking at his ceiling.   
Letting out a long breath, he rubbed his face, waking up more and processing what was happening.

He thought he was done having this dream, it had been a while since he last had one similar to it. About six years ago he had started to have reoccurring dreams about chasing a alien, never seeing its face but always able to hear it. It stood out so much that it was what he remembered the most. It was always saying something along the lines of taking over earth, the laughter, and then he would chase it until he woke up. Why he had these dreams, he couldn't tell you. He figured when he was twelve some ideas stayed with him, and maybe it was his imagination playing along that. But the voice always seemed to bother Dib the most. Like he'd heard it somewhere but couldn't remember where, probably on t.v. or something.  
The only inconsistent thing about the dreams was the settings, whether it was in a school or outside was random but never anywhere else. He just couldn't understand why they started, and why they've stayed for so long.

Dropping his hands from his face, Dib groaned and reached for his glasses on his nightstand, sitting up to stretch. After his sight adjusted, he glanced at his alarm to read the time, only to find it flashing 12:00AM on and off. His eyes widened, realizing his alarm clock had reset sometime last night, or had Gaz reset it this morning?  
"Oh _HELL_ no." he whispered with dread, grabbing his phone and jumping out of bed. "No, no, NO!"   
It was his first day as a senior in high school, and he was already late. Really late.   
"Why didn't Gaz wake me up? She probably was the one who reset my clock as a joke!"  
He couldn't help but rant to himself as he quickly got ready, grabbing his bags and schedule as he ran out of the house and towards his car. "Did i sleep through my first alarm and she decided to waltz in and RESET the whole thing for me?!"  
Grumbling, he quickly shoved his keys in the engine to start the car. Oh Gaz was going to hear about it later.  
Checking the time again, he did some mental math and started to reverse his car.   
"If i get there fast enough, I should make it to third period."

* * *

Dib's anxiety was through the roof. He hated being late, it was like drawing attention to himself when it wasn't wanted. His plans for the morning were totally screwed up, now having to scurry to his classes rather than taking his time to find them. The map the school made wasn't helpful at all, some room numbers being switched around and on different floors than what they actually where.   
He was so lost trying to figure out where his room was on the paper he didn't hear the other approach from the conjoining hallway, causing the two bodies to collide and trample over each other.  
They both fell, Dib's glasses falling off his face and onto the floor with a small clack and hearing the other tumble into the lockers behind them. Dib's stomach sank further, hearing the other growl in frustration. "Um, _HELLO?_ "

"Hell, I'm so sorry.." Dib looks down, quickly looking for his glasses.  
"Well, you should be! Don't you pay attention where you're going?!" They sounded irritated, their voice was raspy and sent a small twinge of intimidation down his spine. Dib could hear papers were being collected by them, and things being picked up.  
"Sorry, I was rushing.." Dib couldn't really speak, being embarrassed and by the other.   
"Obviously..." The person seemed to grow a little quiet and possibly softer in tone. Dib grew more embarrassed because he couldn't tell what they looked like. He felt a little cold bar on his finger, and realized the other was handing him his glasses back.  
"Oh, thanks.. uh.."  
Dib adjusted his glasses and looked at the person he had knocked over. They had a skin complexion that would put models to shame. Their hair was a dark shade of burgundy, where if it hit the light just right it looked red. His eyes were like blooming periwinkles, and had bags making them look tired and intimidating like their voice. When they cleared their throat, Dib jumped a little, looking back to the floor and grabbing his schedule.  
"Uhm, I'm really sorry about this, can i make it up to you?"  
The other seemed to just stare at him, like they was looking for something. They seemed like they wanted to say something, but wasn't sure about it. Dib stood up, holding a hand out for them. "Please?"  
They looked at Dibs hand, scowling and suddenly brushing it away and standing on their own. "I don't need your pity favors."

The words spat at him like acid, and Dib pulled away a little. "just trying to make up for my actions, sorry dude."  
Their eyes narrowed, crossing their arms. "don't call me 'dude'; I am Zim."  
Something in their tone sounded familiar, but that was brushed to the side as Zim started to mumble under their breath.  
"Well, you could stand to try a little harder, you know." Zim fixed the maroon and black jacket they wore, looking back up at Dib with an irritated glare. "If you WERE to do anything for me, you can walk me to my class. These halls are a labyrinth."  
Zim's tone seemed to come off cold, but confident like they weren't scared of what Dib would say back.   
"Oh, uh alright then... Sure." Dib slowly started to follow them, looking at the others schedule. "Well, it looks like, we were going to the same class anyway. I think its down towards this way."

As they walked, Zim seemed to keep glancing back at Dib, who wasn't really paying attention to them but the numbers to classrooms. Dib wasn't aware of the growing tension that grew between the two, instead trying to break the ice with a new conversation.  
"So Zim, are you new?"  
"have you ever seen me before?"  
Dib thought that was a bit rude, they didn't need to be blunt like that.  
"Jeesh, I thought I was having a bad morning."   
Zim was quiet, but Dib could feel the burning glare Zim bore through him.  
"If i ever have met you, I'd think I'd remember."  
Approaching the room, Dib felt some relief. At least he wouldn't have to be alone with Zim anymore and had a valid excuse to being late.  
Zim reached the door knob before Dib could, and briefly their fingers touched before Zim pulled their hand back like they'd just touched hot water. Dib scowled a little, confused by the other.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh fuck off, Dib." They growled, pushing Dib to the side and opening the door, walking inside the room and finding the nearest empty desk to sit at.  
Dib scoffed, making his way to a seat and apologizing to the teacher for the small disruption.  
Now he had to ignore not just Zim's glare but the whole class now as well.

By the end of the school day, Dib was ready to just go home and relax. Dib settled in his car, waiting on Gaz to join him on their journey home.   
He had some time to himself, so he closed his eye and started to relax and let everything run in his head. He started to think of the new routine he'd have in the mornings, the best route to take for his classes, where to eat at lunch, and If that jerk would bother him again. So far he had only been glared at as they pass by in the hallway, and only one intentional shoulder bump, causing Dib to drop his books.  
He sighed, wishing he hadn't pissed them off. It felt like Zim was out to get him almost personally, but he didn't understand why.   
"So i accidentally knock him over... I tried to make up for it by taking him to class." Dib thought about it a little harder, trying to think of anything he might have missed. And then the thought hit him. Dib had never passed along his name to Zim, but they had already knew it without asking.  
"huh.." he wondered if Zim had read it on a paper when he couldn't see, or if he knew of his dads business. it was hard to say, and it was completely possible, but something about it bothered him.  
"How _did_ he know my name...?"  
**THONK!** Dib jumped out of his thoughts as Gaz laughed, pulling her hands away from the drivers side window.   
"Gaz! Get in the car!"  
Laughing still, she walked over to the passengers side and climbed in, setting her bag down by her boots.  
"Where you up late last night? I couldn't wake you up when your STUPID alarm wouldn't shut up."  
Dib shot her a glare. "Did you even really try?"  
"..Eh? I shook you a lot?"  
Dib sighed and started to drive, pulling away from the school.  
"You look like you had a log day."  
"Yeah, i don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

Zim sat in their truck, waiting outside the Middle School their younger step-brother attended. Today felt like a roller coaster and it was finally about time to get off that shitty ride.   
They were used to jumping from school to school. It never bothered them much to not know anyone and to go about their own business. They weren't interested in making new friends this year, it was the last year of high school so it wasn't like they'd have time to figure out who was popular and who was social status kill.  
However this morning was not like how they'd thought it'd turn out to be. It was more irritating than usual, and as soon as they started to grumble to themselves, they quickly hushed, as the passenger door swung open, making them sit up in surprise.  
"Gir! how was the first day of Middle School, buddy?"

The smaller brother climbed in the the beaten down red truck, tossing his backpack in the truck bed and loudly sighed.  
"It was O.K. i guess, but can we go get food?" He buckled in, rubbing his belly and looking up, giving Zim his big blue puppy eyes.  
"It was okay?" Zim gave him a small smile and raised their eyebrow, starting the engine and checking the mirrors. "What happened?"

"Well.." Gir started, looking out the window and watching the rest of the children flood from the school. "First we had to talk about our summers and had to pick one thing that was our favorite thing we did." He sank in his seat a little and huffed. "Having to choose just one thing was hard since we did so many cool things this year."  
Zim's little heart melted away, smiling as they started driving on the main road. "And so when i finally get to choose, OH!" He sat up quickly, his smile back on his face as he excitidly bounced in his seat. "I picked that time when you and I went to the arcade, and we hacked all the games and got so many cool gifts before getting kicked out!"   
They both laughed for a moment, remembering how angry the employers got while chasing them out of the arcade.  
"Oh yeah, that was pretty awesome, Gir. Maybe we should hit this one once we're moved in."  
Gir gasped, cupping his cheeks and looking at Zim.   
"CAN WE?! Please!?" Gir seemed to vibrate energy in his seat, and Zim swore we was going to find a way to harness it for his car and save money.  
"Once we're both moved in, yeah."  
Gir looked out the window for a moment, all happy, but then he turned his head back around and gave them a grumpy look.  
"Hey wait, your boxes too?"  
Zim nodded, quickly glancing at him and returned a puzzled look.  
"Yes, mine too."  
"But you stopped unpacking boxes after... after..."  
Zim thought for a moment, and frowned. They had moved around so much with their Uncles that Zim just started to leave boxes unpacked, ready for the next move to happen any minute.  
It hurt to know that Gir had noticed it, not wanting to influence him like that. Tapping the wheel gently with their fingers, they pulled into a drive thru and into the car line.  
"Well, i guess that just means you need to help your big brother unpack some stuff then, huh?"  
Gir looked over, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
"Really? i can help?"  
"Yeah but dont steal anything."  
The younger one chuckled, looking away and slowly building into a small laugh. No promises from this one. Zim gave him a warm smile, relaxing in his seat, happy to be with someone that didnt make him upset on purpose.  
"So tell me about the rest of your day, Bud."  
"OH! so anyways-"

* * *

When Zim and Gir arrived home, Zim could tell their Uncle Purple was inside, probably waiting to hear how their days went and to help Gir with any homework he might have had that day. Not that he was the perfect guardian, anyone could walk in and smell the joints he'd roll and smoke that day, but he'd make everyone good ass food and made sure everyone could tolerate each other.  
Zim was honestly a little grateful towards him, especially after losing their mom, who was his sister. He stepped in and offered a home, not wanting the step-brothers to be separated from each other, and helped raise them for a little over six years now.

Walking inside, a faint wall of smoke that filled the room started to rush out to the fresh air, and Zim coughed, leaving the door open.  
"Hey Uncle P we're back!"   
Gir giggled, walking over to a small coffee table.   
"Whats so funny?"  
"You said pee."  
Zim sighed, going over to him and ruffling up his hair, pulling his hood over his head playfully.  
"Hold your breath and run to your room, Purple will be there in a second to help with homework."  
Jumping up and fixing his attire, Gir took a deep breath, and held the air in his cheeks, only to stick his tongue out at Zim and blow a raspberry back out, spitting everywhere in the process before running to his room.

Zim sighed, grabbing Girs backpack and waving it around, disturbing the smoke and allowing it to move outside faster.  
"It smells awful in here." They growled under their breath. If they caught sight of the source, they were going to make it a point to put it in their own little stash.   
Purple rounded the corner, cookies and other tarts on a trey for the boys to snack on.   
"You know, it wouldn't kill you to call somewhere home for once."  
Zim scoffed, reaching for a cookie.   
"Don't you have to live somewhere long enough to consider it one?"  
"Absolutely not."  
They exchanged looks before Zim took a bite of the cookie, closing the front door finally and opening the windows instead.  
"What happened today? You need to talk about it?"  
"I don't want to."  
"That's not what i asked."  
Zim shot him another look as they turned around, crossing their arms and rolling their eyes before giving purple their full attention.  
"If i explain my 'feelings' to you, will you go and help Gir and leave me alone?"  
Purple nodded, setting the trey down and sitting in a chair next to them.  
"What happened that has you so riled up?"

Zim let out a breath, looking out the window and doing their best to get a little comfortable.  
"It's kinda hard to explain... But remember when you asked if i wanted to live here or in the city?"  
Purple nodded, grabbing a cookie for himself as he listened.  
"Well i picked here because... Before mom.. you know.." it was still hard to talk about what had happened to their mom, and they got a little choked up thinking about her.  
"A-anyways, i thought it'd be nice to try living here again and um, maybe have a fresh start with old friends..."  
Purple remembered when his sister lived here. It was only for a little over a month before the incident and the boys had to move in with them.  
"So you wanted to meet up with them?" he asked softly. "Did you run into them today?"  
Zim scoffed, a little smile flashed from their lips before they pressed tightly together again.  
"You could say that."  
"Okay, well what happened then?"  
Zim shifted a little, tapping their foot to the ground in thought.  
"I don't think they remember me much. Or at all honestly..."  
Purple frowned and reached out towards Zim, only to watch them pull away and take a few steps away.  
"Zim, it'll be alright. I'm sure they'll end up remembering if you try."  
Zim glanced at his uncle, hugging himself a little as he looked back out the window.  
"i don't know... it's not like i care much either."  
Purple sat there for a moment and watch them, before sighing gently and standing up, holding out the trey of treats to them.  
"Here, it's too much sugar for Gir anyways."  
Zim gently took it, watching Purple start down the hallway.  
"I'm glad you talked to me about that, Zim. I'll let you be."  
Zim looked down at the treats, and picked up a small blueberry tart, looking it over before gently squishing it and causing the jelly to ooze out.  
"What did i honestly expect.."

* * *

Dib was running through the woods, chasing after his blurred voice. It started out the same; He was walking home when he noticed the fuzzy green outline, and immediately took after it, following the laughter it left behind.  
" _What do you want?!_ " Dib yelled after it, dodging trees and catching up to it.  
Once it exited to tree line it became easier to follow, drawing closer and closer to the cryptid until it was trapped in an alley.  
" _ **Oh?** So you **thought it'd** be **easy?**_ " It hissed, it's voice starting to distort.  
Dib froze. It never sounded like that before. It almost scared him how much he recognized the voice now, reaching his hand out and touching their arm.   
suddenly, their voice shook as they slowly started to turn around.  
" _Oh, **FUCK OFF DIB!**_ "

Dib sat up, yelping in surprise and throwing his hand over his chest as he awoke suddenly. His heart was beating heavily and he felt cold sweat on his face. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and ran his fingers through his own hair. He'd fallen asleep on the couch watching some nostalgic paranormal show, and groaned as he turned the tv off.  
"That was weird..." he yawned, getting up and making his way towards his own room. Maybe he was still stressed about what had happened that day, and the show affected his dream somehow.   
Either way, that aliens voice was strange, how it distorted and changed. It was always the same before, so why was it starting to change now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one; i hope it was decent!


End file.
